Happy Halloween, Edward
by Like A Meteor
Summary: Bella has signed Edward and herself up to chaperone third graders while they trick or treat. Now all she has to do is get Edward out of his room. Small oneshot. Did for fun. R&R?


"Edward, just come out!" I whined playfully from the other side of his door.

"Forget it, Bella! I'm not doing this!"

I sighed and looked at the clock at the end of the hall. "Edward we're going to be late, just come out already."

"No!"

"Fine! Then I'm leaving! Maybe Mike would be willing to help…" I smirked and turned on my heels quickly, stumbling slightly due to my current attire.

I heard a low growl from his room before he pulled the door open and glared at me. "Of all the damn costumes, you choose this one?"

There he stood, in all his angry glory, donned in a fruit bat costume, ears and all.

I bite my lip, attempting desperately to keep from going into hysterics. "Aw! Honey you look adorable!" I choked slipping my arms around his waist and burying my head in his chest.

"Bella," He was whining now, possibly because I was shaking from silent laughter, possibly the costume. Probably both.

"Edward, you look fine! We're just chaperoning a bunch of eight year olds while they trick-or-treat! Besides, apparently it's something to put on my college resume." I added, I knew he'd be more than happy to do anything that could help me get into college. As if I were actually planning on going.

He let out a huff, slipping his arms around my waist and taking a step back to look me over. "That's easy for you to say, you look…" He didn't need to finish that sentence, his face said it perfectly as he stared down at me with a hungry look in his eyes. Heat crept up my neck as I looked down at my costume.

Alice had taken me shopping for a costume, and was set on buying this particular one for me the moment she saw it. It was a black and red gown that swept across the ground whenever I moved. The neckline plunged lower than I'd have liked, but Alice insisted it looked fine. The sides of the bodice were laced with black ribbon, and the front was blood red with black swirl designs. The skirt was black silk, with a black mesh-like material designed with the same swirl design in red sewed over it. The sleeves were baggy, black silk, with elastic around the wrists. The collar was also black silk, and stood up. (1)

It was a stunning dress. I was afraid I'd offend it by simply wearing it, and making it all too average looking.

Edward didn't seem to think I'd made it average. He seemed to be staring at the neckline much longer than necessary. I blushed some more, making my face almost as red as the lipstick Alice insisted on making me wear.

"We're going to be late." I reminded as soon as I found my voice again.

"Then we will be late." He replied in a husky voice, as he inclined his head and kissed my neck.

My body tingled and my knees went weak as if on cue. "Edward, we have to go!" I tried to sound stern, but he simply continued to trail kisses up my neck to my jawline, and then back down. "Ed—Edward…. Come on…." I gasped, and felt him smile against my neck.

"Can I change costumes?" He asked lightly.

I somehow managed to shake my head. "We don't have time, and you look cute!" I was still slightly breathless.

"But I don't want to be seen like this!" He pouted, making my heart melt.

I was about to agree as a sudden flash of light took us both off guard. We turned quickly to see Emmett and Jasper laughing hysterically, a camera in Emmett's hands.

"Nice outfit, bro!" Emmett doubled over laughing as Jasper, usually so serious and composed, grabbed the camera and shot several more photos.

It's all happened extremely quickly of course, I suppose Edward was too embarrassed to have heard them coming. I blushed and laughed, covering my mouth as Edward shot after them, though of course they were gone in a flash.

Alice peeked out of her room, revealing a bit of her little red riding hood costume. (2)

"Did they seriously get the picture?" She laughed as I nodded, still unable to speak from my own laughter. She grinned wickedly and bound after them, returning in a split second with the camera in her hand. She snapped a picture of me before shoving it into my hands. "He wont attack _you _for it!" She explained as Edward was once again by my side.

"Where is it?"

I laughed and hid it behind my back, a useless gesture, but it was a reflex. He towered over me, in all his batty greatness, pushing me against the wall, with mock roughness. "You're gonna give me the camera, right Bella?" He bent his head down growling playfully.

I giggled and shook my head. "You're going to have to _take _it from me!" I challenged teasingly.

"Oh, that wont be _too _difficult." He smirked and one again pressed his cold lips against my throat.

The next thing I knew he had the camera in his hand, and was laughing triumphantly.

* * *

**Disclaimer- Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett are all the wonderful Miss Meyer's.**

**(1)-** img. photobucket. com /albums /v207 /CuteButInsane /Bellashalloweencostume. jpg

**(2)- **img. photobucket. com /albums /v207 /CuteButInsane /Aliceshalloweencostume. jpg

**_(Remove the spaces from the URLs)_**

** Edward's costume idea came from a friend on Gaiaonline which inspired me to make this :)  
**


End file.
